Happy
by XXbeautifullyXXbrokenXXheart
Summary: Gaara was rejected by Naruto...So why is the blonde rushing back in?


Happy.

XXbeautifullyXXbrokenXXheart

(Gaara's point of view)

I couldn't believe that Uzumaki Naruto, who had been my friend for almost five years now, was asking me advice on love. He wanted to ask out that Uchiha, when 6 months ago I had confessed my love of him, only to have him shoot me down, gently through that was as in his nature. I wished that this feeling in my stomach would go, but it never would. "Naruto, I have no idea." I said, and he looked guilty, so I quickly said,"Maybe Temari would." He brightened up, but only barely. "Yeah, she might. And Gaara, I'm.." "It's ok." I said, even when my heart was feeling as it had during my childhood. I didn't tell Naruto that. "I'm. . . used to it." Naruto sighed and said goodbye as his teammates and sensi came in through my door. I wished them good luck on their way home and had some of my guards excort them out of the village.

I watched them from my window, Naruto standing close to Sasuke, who was laughing at a joke from the blonde and touching his shoulder. My sand shifted, but it soon stopped when paperwork came in. As I signed and signed, I grew aware of glances from Temari and Kankuro, which were getting annoying. When I finally stopped signing, it was late and my hand and back hurt from signing and bending over. I got up and streched, my back cracking, and a relief exploded in me. A knock sounded on my door, and I, looking out the window, answered come in. I heard the door open, but no one spoke. I turned to face them, surpised to see Uzumaki. "Naruto, what are you doing here?" The blonde had tears in his eyes, but none had falled.

"I know that you feel now." I looked at him, puzzled. "I know how it feels to have confessed to someone that you love them, only to have them say that they love someone else." "Oh." I said, and I suddenly had my arms full of Uzumaki. I wrapped my arms around him in what I hoped to be a hug. He leaned into it, crying, but also saying something I couldn't understand. I wondered what Temari would do in this sitution. Probably do something womanly. I petted his back, and Naruto grabbed fistfuls of my robe as he cried. Temari came to the door, but left when she saw the scene. She must of told people to stay out, cause no one else entered.

After a while, Naruto stopped crying, but didn't let go of me. Instead, he pulled me closer, and we sat on the floor, him in my lap, with my cheeks bright red underneath my sand armor. It wasn't until much later on did I realize that Naruto was sleeping, and that this was the closest to love that he would ever give me. So I cherished it until he awoken. I must of fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew it was light outside and Naruto was snoring gently into my ear, his fists still full of my robe.

I laid my hand gently on his back and watched as my office lit up with light. Temari came in with a tray and set it down next to me, smiling gently as she left. I sighed and started to drink my coffee and eat my toast. Naruto slowly awoken, but he didn't get off me. He stayed, his breathing slightly uneven. "Want a piece of toast?" I asked him, but he shook his head. I sighed again, and realized that my hand was rubbing circles on his back. I whipped my hand away and went to hold my coffee in it when Naruto grabbed my hand and put it back on his back. I smilied, a very small one mind you, and started rubbing his back again. He rested there for a while before he sniffed and leaned back some to see my face. His face was slightly red, and his blue eyes were dull. "Gaara. . ." "Yes Naruto?" Naruto sniffed before he answered. "Is this what you felt when I rejected you?" I didn't know how to respond.

I felt worse than this, I felt depressed, only my work and family keeping me from spiraling down a dark tube, but I said something different to my love. "I felt like this too, Naruto." Naruto's eyes took on a sad blue. "I'm so sorry Gaara. I don't want you to have to feel this pain." I shrugged. "I'm used to it Naruto." That was the wrong thing to say. Naruto's eyes filled with tears, and his face was in the crook of my neck before I could blink a eye. When he spoke, his breath was warm on my neck, and I shivered the first time I felt it. "Why didn't you tell me it was bad?" I shrugged. "We didn't have a lot of time to talk Naruto." I could feel his hands filling themselves of my robe again. "Thats no excuse!" I was shocked that Naruto was this mad about how I felt, but then again it was Naruto.

"You should've told me Gaara." Naruto said in a quieter voice. I shook my head. Naruto growled and lifted his head up. Then, in a split second, he was kissing me forcefully. I was shocked, unable to respond untill he started to pull away. I pushed our lips back together, althrough gentler than the last time. It was amazing how Naruto knew just what to do to make me into a pile of goo. The way he moved his mouth, how his tounge did that wonderful thing against my lips, I could only let Naruto plunder my mouth. After a while he gently let go, our breath coming out as pants and mixing together. Naruto stared into my eyes, as if trying to figure out my whole being.

"I shoulda fell in love with you first." Naruto said suddenly. "It woulda saved us a whole lot of pain." he cracked his mega watt smile, and I had to smile. Then, Naruto kissed me again, but more softly. It was beautiful, the way he kissed me. I had to remember that I have to breathe, and regretfully had to break the kiss, panting. Naruto smiled. "We should do that more often." He laughed, and tried to kiss me again. But then Sasuke came in. Naruto and I stared in disbelief at him. He was shaking, his eyes burning in. . . something. Naruto saw that he was still in my lap, and quickly jumped off. I was sad. He still cared about the Uchiha. Naruto must of saw my face, cause he grimaced and looked torn between me and him. I could tell that he was choosing. The Uchiha said,"Naruto, what are you going with him? I came here to tell you that I loved you too, and you're already sleeping with him!" Naruto looked pained, so I made his choice easier on him.

I stood up and said,"No, he was merely trying to get his balance. . . We're not a couple." Naruto looked so sad, yet so happy at the same time when the Uchiha stopped shaking and looked at him. He didn't ask him if it was true, cause he knew it wasn't and he didn't want to make Naruto lie. He simply told Naruto that he would wait outside, and he was gone. Naruto looked at me, but I had already turned away. I was looking at the sky that shone over my land, at the sand and the houses. "Gaara, I. . . ." "Save it." I said. "Go to him. You might not get him back." Naruto made a move to get closer, but I stepped away and finally faced him. Naruto looked so sad, but yet I knew that he was happy. He nodded, and slowly walked out. When the door closed, I finally broke down. All my tears came out, and I cried behind my desk. I knew that my family came in, and when they heard me they closed the door and told people that nobody would enter.

I was grateful for them. I stayed there all night, rocking myself and crying. I stared at the moon and wondered if Naruto was staring at it too, with the Uchiha. Was he happy and carefree, or did he have gulit? I asked myself those, but I knew no answer. It was better off that way anyway. When morning came I cleared my face of any evidence of my late night breakdown and sat calmly behind my desk, waiting for the papers that I needed to sign come in. But instead of papers, Naruto came in. I kept calm on the outside, maybe a little cruel, but on the inside I was bawling again, pain clutching my heart in its clawed fingers. "Gaara, you've been crying huh?" I looked in the mirror and noticed that my eyes looked bloodshot. I cussed under my breath. Naruto walked over to him and put his fingers under my chin, and lifted my head softly. I looked at Naruto's beautiful blue eyes, and was lost.

Naruto smiled softly, but it wasn't a real one. It was sad, full of sadness. I tried to look away, but Naruto wouldn't let me. Suddenly, he was in my lap and was kissing me, rougher and faster than our first. I could feel my lips bruising from the pressure, and didn't care. I kissed him back. His hands pulled us close, so that we were touching everywhere. Not even a piece of paper could fit between us. As we kept on kissing, I felt tears fall down his face. I gently broke the kiss, and saw that his blue eyes were dark with sadness. I wiped away his tears, and stared at him, wondering why he was so sad. He answered me quietly. "I've made you cry and hurt you so much, yet you still take me back. . ." I nodded, pressing my hand against the side of his face. "Because I love you." I said to him. Naruto chocked and hugged me, his tears damping my neck. "You shouldn't Gaara. You shouldn't." He kept repeating that until I forced his head up and captured his lips in a soft kiss.

He responded to the kiss, his tears disappearing. I smiled at the desperate kisses he placed along my jaw when he broke away from the kiss. I closed my eyes and let him kiss my neck and jawline. When he stopped, I opened my eyes. He was smiling at me, his usual mega watt grin, and I was relieved. He was happy again. Naruto placed his head on my shoulder. "I love you Gaara." I smiled softly, and held my blonde close. "I love you too Naruto."


End file.
